


Why hide your lace when I want a taste

by eriksensational



Series: The Adventures of Hoe Chris [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Chris wearing lingerie, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, basically Chris being a hoe but everyone knows so, no one can handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriksensational/pseuds/eriksensational
Summary: People finding out Chris' secret and indulging in it. (aka the adventures of Hoe Chris)





	Why hide your lace when I want a taste

**Coco**  
  
It had been a long week with games happening in quick succession not allowing much time to take a break. So when they had half a day to themselves after recovery Coco invited Chris round. They hadn't been able to spend much time together recently and he simply wanted to have the other in his company before having to refocus on training.  
  
Erik could feel the tightness in his muscles as he lounged on the sofa with Christian splayed across his chest. The blond had insisted on cuddling and watching some show he liked and he couldn't think of anything better. The position they were in was slightly awkward as Chris was practically lying on top of him, not that either minded. However, it was every small shift of movement and comment that wound him up. But Coco resisted the urge, wanting to just relax and enjoy their time holding each other. Yet it seemed that Christian had other ideas.  
  
"Stop," Erik muttered when the Dane began to wriggle around more than was unnecessary. He saw the blond's eyebrows knit together clearly annoyed by the response he got and heavily huffed out air. Choosing to ignore him he focused back onto the tv which only dampened Chris' mood more. Once again Christian tried to move farther up the sofa which caused his socked foot to knock off the tv remote, it landing with a clatter on the ground. Rolling his eyes at the clumsiness Erik watched as the other sighed loudly before crawling down the sofa to lean off the edge to pick it back up.  
  
He couldn't stop his breath from hitching at the sight; Chris was doing this on purpose. The blond's shirt had risen up his chest which exposed some skin of his back and waistband of his sweatpants. Coco didn't expect to see what he did. There was a peak of a baby blue waistband above the hemline of the grey joggers. Then as Chris sat back on his heels after collecting the remote he could tell exactly what it was. It was lace. As the other placed the remote on the armrest and turned to face him, Coco couldn't ignore the faint smirk that Christian had planted on his lips. That had to change.  
  
Losing control Erik dragged Chris onto his lap so the other was straddling him. The sudden action caused the blond to release a quiet squeak which allowed perfect entrance into his mouth. Parting from the kiss he allowed Christian to pull his shirt off. Hands coming to instantly rest on his shoulders as he began to bite at the Dane's neck. Chris rocked his hips slightly which made Coco snap his hands to hold his hips tightly and grab a handful of his bum. Biting the other's bottom lip Erik pushed him back, so he is lying down on the sofa, a surprised look etching on his face. He pushed up the blond's shirt in order to trail a line of kiss down his chest until he reached the protruding waistband.  
  
"All for me baby?" Coco asked with a smirk which made Chris try to buck his hips upwards for contact but getting none. He ran his thumb over the soft fabric and glanced up to catch Chris' eyes which were gloomed over in lust. Slowly he tugged down the obstructing sweatpants a little lower to expose more of what was underneath. Teasingly he placed feather light kisses across the baby blue waistline and fabric which caused whimpers to pass the blond's lips. Erik bit close to the underwear leaving a bright red mark on Chris' hip who was becoming increasingly desperate with every touch. Wanting to get the whole view he fully removed the sweatpants and sat back to absorb the sight. The view of Chris with his eyes snapped shut, bottom lip between his teeth, hands balled in fists and baby blue lace panties sitting snugly on his frame was gorgeously sinful.  
  
"Look at you, so pretty for me baby," Erik whispered whilst trailing his hands up Chris' thighs. A frustrated whine left the other's throat which only spurred Coco to act quicker. Smirking he snapped the lace waistband against the skin and chuckled darkly at the soft gasp Chris emitted. Not waiting any longer Erik lowered himself and fanned warm breath over the minimal fabric. Chris desperately tried to grab his hair but Coco quickly caught his wrist to stop him. Holding him down Erik took the lace between his teeth and pulled them down painfully slow. A series of choked noises filled the room as the panties were fully pulled off and Coco had them in his mouth.  
  
"Why did you do that? They've probably got a hole in them now." Chris whined with a pout, blue eyes staring at him. Stuffing the fabric in his short's pockets Erik slapped Chris' thigh at the remark, the skin instantly turning a bright shade of red. His fingers traced light lines across the skin and he leant down to kiss the blond roughly. A soft 'sorry' was mumbled against his lips which made him smile.  
  
"I'll buy you more I promise but you have to be good," Erik whispered running a hand through the blond hair and tugged at some of the strands. A stuttered 'yes, please' was all he needed to completely ravish him. And the promise wasn't broken.

 **Jan and Toby**  
  
Toby had prepared a meal for the three of them. It was rare for them to just sit down and eat a meal, so they appreciated the new idea. Yet Jan noticed how fidgety the young blond was being as they ate. Making eye contact, he raised an eyebrow at the other who smiled back weakly before casting his gaze back down to his plate. It was certainly odd behaviour.  
  
At some point after dinner, they made their way upstairs to watch a film. Chris was laying between both Jan and Toby, limbs tangled but they were all warm so it didn't matter. Chris had his head resting against Toby's chest whilst Jan stroked his thigh gently. It started out as an innocent gesture, but Jan couldn't resist edging his hand higher and higher, eventually sneaking under the shorts. When Chris let out a soft sigh Jan continued to trail his hand further up. However, he was surprised when he had nearly reached his hip and couldn't feel any underwear.  
  
"Chris? Are you being cheeky and not wearing any boxers again?" Jan teased with a smirk causing Toby to chuckle and the younger's face to dust over in a blush. He watched as Toby's fingers dragged down the hem of the shorts only to see the blue eyes widen quickly. The startled noise Toby made caused him to look down to see a peek of black fabric. The material looked soft and shiny. And, judging by the colour of Chris' face Jan had a very good idea of what he was wearing. Almost as if he read his mind Toby swiftly removed Chris' shorts and his mouth hung open as the view. Jan let out a growl his hands immediately going to stroke the material, the black satin underwear was tight and hid very little. His hands moved to grab Chris' butt only to feel small studs upon of the back of the fabric. Raising an eyebrow at Toby, they shifted and moved the blond to lie down on his stomach.  
  
"Aren't you a cute princess," Toby muttered, fingers brushing over the printed crystal studs across the butt of the black panties. The younger's shifted his hips into the touch only to receive a slap across the clothed flesh from Jan. A choked gasp squeaked out of Chris' mouth but he groaned as the tingling sensation ran over his skin. Toby's eyes had darkened, and he began to bite and kiss at Christian's neck. He quickly removed the other's shirt to trail kisses across his back as well. Jan's hands slid down to rest on the underwear, leaving faint teasing touches across the backs of his upper thighs and the waistline. He noticed the younger clutching tightly at the pillow which he had nestled his face into it, obstructing any loud and sinful moans.  
  
"Let me hear you moan, Princess," Jan said with his voice thick with lust and want. Toby grabbed the blond's hair to pull his head back, so he couldn't muffle his sweet noises into the pillows anymore. Toby stared at the blond with his blue eyes fluttering shut, mouth agape and a tint of red spread across his face. Eyes darkening, Jan pushed the fabric down slightly in order to bite the soft globe of skin. The sharp contact caused Chris to let out a gasp and broken moan, causing Jan to let out a pleased noise. Toby had littered his neck and collarbone in tiny bites painting the skin in a variety of shades of red and purple. Jan squeezed Christian's arse harshly, his digits digging firmly into the skin with an intention to leave crescent-shaped bruises there. Hands roamed fluidly over Chris' skin leaving light nail scratches across sensitive areas. The backs of his thighs and lower back had many trails of red lines leading the edges of the satin underwear, almost acting as a guide to them. An incoherent sentence mumbled by Chris made them both chuckle, the younger was already so helpless and needy and they had barely started.  
  
"What do you want Princess?" Toby asked, his hand lightly cupping Chris' chin and thumb swiping over the pink lips. A breathless 'you' spilt out of the younger's mouth and Toby's eyes met Jan's, both having a smirk plastered on their faces. The pair leaned forward to meet for a brief kiss before returning their attention to the gorgeous Dane near them. After a few moments, a series of pleas tumbled past the lips which were exactly what they wanted to hear. Christian's voice was weak and broken with his body betraying him as silent moans kept leaving his throat.  
  
"Only since you asked so nicely, Angel," Jan responded, his rough fingertips grazing and teasing the tight ring of muscle. Chris whimpered against Toby's lips as they met in a fiery kiss with the older nibbling at the soft lips. Jan's lustful eyes raked over Christian's exposed body. He licked his lips at how beautiful he looked laying on top of the crisp white sheets, the black satin panties strikingly contrasting with the sheets surrounding him. Their perfect, needy Princess. 

**Harry**  
  
Hat-tricks were always special. For Harry, it didn't matter in what competition, against what team or the quality of the goals. He simply enjoyed the buzz of adrenaline in his veins and collecting the match-ball to add to his on-going collection. The three points were also incredibly important, but Harry couldn't be happier in helping out the team to secure them. Christian was one of the first of his teammates to come over and congratulate him. He had a bright smile on his lips as he approached. Harry pulled him into a tight embrace, their bodies swaying softly from side to side.  
  
"Celebrate at yours?" Chris asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Chuckling lightly at the eagerness Harry nodded and ruffled his hair before making his way round to other players. In the dressing room, Harry didn't even see the other get changed or head to the showers. Yet there he was beside him, ready and waiting for him to pack his bag up. Deciding not to question it they promptly headed out of the stadium and to Harry's car.  
  
As soon as they entered Harry's home Chris pulled him down into a kiss, hands sliding across his body. Harry chuckled against Christian's mouth at his eagerness but only tugged the other closer to him. They managed to make it upstairs despite fingers roaming over warm skin. Harry let out a noise of surprise as Chris pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. He raised an eyebrow as the Dane raised his hand silently to signal him to stay there. Curious Harry did so, leaning back to rest back on his hands to watch what he would do.  
  
Harry watched intently as Chris began to undress slowly. He started with his jacket, unzipping it and letting it fall softly off of his shoulders. Smiling coyly the Dane then teased his shirt upwards, smirking lightly when he saw Harry's eyes gaze over the exposed muscles. Eventually Christian tugged his shirt over his head allowing it to stop to the floor with a faint thud. Harry wanted nothing more than to have his hands and nails raking across the other's chest but he sat patiently, wanting to see where this was going. Chris was biting his lip softly, and a pale rose shade coloured his cheeks making Harry more intrigued. When the blond began to slide down his sweatpants Harry felt his breath catch in his throat and felt a spike of arousal flood his body. Once the joggers were fully removed and had joined the pile of the rest of his clothes Chris rubbed the nape of his neck anxiously. Harry struggled to process what he was seeing. White, silk panties with flowering detail were tightly hugging Chris' body.  
  
"Come here, kitten," Harry spoke quietly, not trusting his voice. Christian walked closer and when he was within reach Harry pulled him into his lap, hands planting on the other's hips and stroked the soft material. Grasping the back of the other's neck Harry pulled him into a kiss before trailing kiss down his exposed throat. Chris rocked his hips gently eliciting moans from both of them and Harry gripped his hips tighter to keep him planted in one place. Whilst sucking harsh marks onto Christian's collarbone one of Harry's hands trailed to cup lightly at the front of the white underwear. The faint teasing touches caused the Dane to desperately try and shift into the touch. When he wasn't able to so he let out a pitiful whine and dropped his forehead to rest on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You'll get what you want one you do something for me," Harry whispered, taking Chris's ear between his teeth. The other nodded eagerly causing Harry to loosen his hold so he could slide off his lap and plant himself between Harry's thighs. Chris looked up at him with bright blue eyes and messy hair making him caress the side of his face gently, watching as he leaned into the soft touch. Harry couldn't suppress the groan that fell from his mouth as hands landed at the waistband of his joggers. And couldn't help the moan that followed when Christian arched his back to give him a full view of snug panties hugging his bum. He was going to ruin his gorgeous kitten.

 **Hugo**  
  
Hugo didn't believe Harry's text. The younger lad, out of the blue, had messaged him saying that Christian had worn a pair of white and silky panties for him. It caused Hugo to laugh, thinking it was another trick. However, when a notification of a picture message came through on his phone he couldn't help but swallow quickly. Hesitant at first he clicked on it, and Hugo's eyes widened slightly at the photo. It was a bizarre angle, but it showed Harry's body and then Chris cuddled into the side of him. Christian had a leg hitched over Harry's hip which perfectly showed off the underwear Harry described. They hugged his small frame well and highlighted the softness of him. Not knowing how to respond Hugo chose to simply lock his phone and try and forget about it.  
  
Arriving at training Hugo was focused on plenty of innocent things until he entered the changing room. As soon as he saw Harry and Chris together, chatting and giggling about something his focus quickly derailed. Blinking a few times, he headed farther in the room to go get changed to distract himself.  
  
"Did you get my message?" A voice asked, it was Harry and it startled him slightly. He turned his body to the younger who had a wide grin on his face. He was awfully too cheeky for someone who had just told him something he was sure Chris wanted to keep a secret. Hugo nodded not wanting to talk about it right now.  
  
"Why didn't you respond then? I was waiting for something or were you too busy dealing with something?" Harry questioned with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrow. Hugo furrowed his eyebrows and sent the blond a glare that portrayed the message to leave him alone.  
  
Just as Hugo was tying up his boots, he noticed Harry pat Chris on the back and say something to him whilst he was also lacing his boots. Heading out the room Harry sent Hugo a knowing smile before closing the door and left the two of them. Internally contemplating what his body wanted he sighed, knowing that his own curiosity was getting the better of him. Tightening his boots, he headed over to the blond who had his right foot planted on the bench whilst he tied the laces. Flexing his fingers Hugo stopped just behind the younger. When Chris finished sorting his boot out he turned around and smiled shyly at him. He held his stare and watched at the other nervously looked around. Before Christian could open his mouth to ask if something was wrong Hugo had pinned him against the wall close by, knocking the air out of Chris' lungs.  
  
"Harry sent me a photo, and I can't shake it out of my head," Hugo admitted, his hands holding Chris' shoulders against the hard surface. At first, the younger looked confused and cocked his head to the side but then suddenly a fiery blush raced to his face when he clocked on. Christian's gaze dropped to the floor, his eyes shutting gently as hands played with his sleeves.  
  
"Don't be shy," Hugo muttered, using a hand to lift the other's chin up so their eyes could meet. Smiling as Chris looked back at him his dark eyes flickered down slightly and then back up. He watched as Christian gulped softly and fidgeted silently. That was when Hugo realised he had to be wearing another pair. Slowly he trailed his calloused fingertips down the blond's side, and they rested faintly on the hemline of his shorts. Chris was biting his lip harshly as Hugo looked at him expectantly. When he nodded gently Hugo used his free hand to comb through the blond locks whilst nudging down the shorts slightly. He slipped them down enough on the right side to expose red lace on his hip.  
  
"Hugo." Chris stuttered softly, his voice laced with uncertainty. Hugo placed a light kiss on Chris' neck and edged his thumb under the lace material to stroke a pattern on the skin beneath it. Slowly Hugo trailed his thumb under the fabric whilst his other hand rested on Chris' bum, squeezing it gently causing the blond to gasp and stumble forwards. Hands clutched tightly at Hugo's shirt as he teased around sensitive skin, coming close but always trailing back to his hip. Despite Hugo's touches being light and carefully placed it still made Chris speechless. The younger's breaths were heavy and short with his blue eyes watching Hugo's every move, wanting and hoping for something else but being too shy to ask. Both of Hugo's hands came to rest under the other's shorts and hold Chris' butt as he placed another brief kiss on his jaw. Smiling, Hugo rested his forehead against the other and maintained strong eye contact with him. The flush was high on Christian's cheekbones and his lips were parted as he panted softly.  
  
"Come on Kiddo, don't want to be really late for training," Hugo stated, backing up to drink in the sight of Christian looking flushed and breathless. Smirking to himself Hugo headed out of the dressing room and took one final glance back to see Chris running a hand through his hair shakily. He was sure Harry was going to ask him about this.

 **Poch**  
  
When he saw Chris score he couldn't help but jump and punch the air in relief and joy. An extra-time last-minute winner had caused adrenaline to burst through his veins as well as the crowd in the stadium. Watching the boys celebrate was always special but a goal that meant they got all three points so late on was something else entirely. When the whistle blew relief washed though Mauricio knowing that they picked up a good result, despite it not being the best football.  
  
Christian was one of the last players to head towards the tunnel. He spent a lot of time shaking hands with teammates, opposition, the officials and then also applauding the fans still in the ground. When the blond made his way to the dugout area Mauricio brought him into a hug murmuring brief praise. The other smiled at the kind words as he was always happy to please his manager, teammates and fans. Pulling away from the embrace, he patted Christian's bum as he does with most players on occasions. Yet this was different. His fingertips skimmed a hem-line underneath the shorts which seemed awfully high up to be a pair of boxers. Earlier he had overheard hushed voices talking about Chris and him looking good in something he was wearing. At the time Pochettino had simply shrugged it off and not thought much of it. However now he had a feeling he knew what was up. Quickly grabbing Chris' wrist he pulled him back towards him, the other stumbling slightly at the sudden action.  
  
"Meet me in my office," Mauricio said in a hushed voice, not wanting anyone else to hear. Christian had a faint blush on his cheeks but nodded quickly before heading towards the dressing room. His eyes had followed the young lad's movement and caught his eyes just before he pushed open one of the doors in the corridor.  
  
Mauricio waited patiently in his office knowing that Christian would arrive as soon as could. He fiddled with some paperwork, pushing it aside on his desk or safely placing it into one of the draws to deal with another time. A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he called out a quick 'come in'. Chris pushed open the door and knocked it shut with his foot, smiling hesitantly at him he dropped his bag by the door and waited. The shyness certainly caught him off guard, and he motioned for the other to come closer. After some manoeuvring, the blond was now resting against the desk with his hands planted on the edge whilst Pochettino sat a little distance away in his chair.  
  
"I heard some of the others talking about you. They were mentioning you wearing something very pretty." Mauricio stated, hands moving to rest just above the blond's hips with their knees now touching. The red colour dusting Chris' face told him everything he needed to know, he chuckled softly before leaning back in his chair and folded his arms.  
  
"Show me," Poch said, his voice thick with authority. Watching the bright blue eyes blink a few times and how the others Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed any anxiousness. Gaze not dropping, Christian sat on the edge of the desk, his legs dangling and feet no longer touching the floor. Carefully, he wriggled his joggers down his legs and let them fall to his ankles. Mauricio reached out and gently touched the blond's knee as his eyes skimmed over the exposed skin. The t-shirt Chris was wearing was hiding parts of his upper thigh and made it look like he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His hands moved to grab the hem of the shirt and waited for approval to remove it, receiving a nod he lifted the clothing over the younger's head.  
  
"What a gorgeous boy you are Christian." He murmured whilst letting his fingertips lightly run down his arms to lace their fingers together. Poch stood up and leant close to the blond to get a closer look at him. The navy blue lace complimented his skin, eyes and hair which made him look stunning. He stood between Christian's legs and used one hand to trace the detailing on the material at the hips. The contact caused a series of soft noises to tumble from the other's mouth.  
  
"Let me," Mauricio whispered closely to Chris' ear and planted a light kiss there. A gentle nod allowed him to slip and hook his fingers under the waistband to tug at it. Christian let out a sigh of pleasure as his hand danced across his skin and the other came up to rest at the back of the blond's head. The touches were gentle and deliberate yet despite Chris wanting more he waited, allowing himself to be appreciated. It was all gentle whispers and soft touches as Mauricio roamed Christian's body. A hand slid underneath his blazer and clutched at the back of his shirt, keeping him from moving farther away. Smiling Poch got the message, Chris wanted more.

 **Tripps**  
  
When Christian came up to him after training with a bright smile on his face Kieran instantly could tell something was up. The blond stood beside him dressed in his tracksuit with his bag clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
"I have a surprise for you if you want it of course." The younger spoke quickly. Kieran could barely understand what he said until the other repeated it after realising how rushed it came out. Raising an eyebrow at the suggestion, he noticed the other rock slightly on his feet expectantly. Not wanting to deny the chance of a surprise Kieran nodded causing Christian's smile to widen and eyes brighten in delight. Laughing at the reaction, he promptly finished changing so he could find out what was in store for him.  
  
The car journey to Kieran's house was fairly quick, and they were both thankful for that. And Kieran made sure to keep a hand on the other's thigh to stop his leg from bouncing so much during the trip. When they got into the house Christian coyly motioned for them to head upstairs which made Kieran smirk to himself. Linking hands, the pair headed to the bedroom with Christian having a faint smile gracing his lips. This certainly had to be a good surprise.  
  
Once in the bedroom Christian climbed upon the bed and laid back awaiting Kieran to join him. Not hesitating he crawled onto to sheets to hover slightly above the other, planting a quick on his lips before sitting back on his heels. The other fluttered his eyelashes and then reached out to grab Kieran's hand to lace their fingers. The gesture was simple and sweet, making him smile whilst comforting the younger.  
  
"Undress me," Christian stated with a small smile. Kieran couldn't say no to that so instantly reached to unzip the jacket and throw it onto the floor. Blue eyes followed his hand's movements as he tugged off the other's shirt to expose defined muscles. Pausing for a moment Kieran ran his fingers over the younger's chest and abdomen, eliciting a soft noise from him. Resuming the task at hand Kieran grasped at the hem of Christian's tracksuit bottoms and began to tug them down. He couldn't help but hold his breath as baby pink fabric came into view the more of the sweatpants he pulled off. Eventually, the obstructing clothing came off along with his socks leaving him laying on the bed wearing light pink panties with stockings attached to them. A flush painted across his skin as eyes stared at him predatorily. Kieran wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this or when Christian had put this set on but was not complaining.  
  
"Fuck Christian, how long have you kept this hidden?" Kieran asked, not quite believing his eyes. His hands trailed up the soft pink fabric of the stocking before landing on the matching underwear still in disbelief. The younger's blush matched the colour of the lingerie and it made him look gorgeous. His eyes roamed over the other's body and he felt incredibly fortunate to be witnessing this sight.  
  
"Some of the others know and Poch," Christian admitted quietly, his hand grasping at the sheets beneath him. Kieran couldn't stop the growl that was emitted from his throat at the thought of not seeing this sinful sight sooner. His mind was filled with more images of Christian in a variety of colours of lingerie, and it made it moan quietly. Wanting to enjoy the moment he pushed down his anger and kissed the other roughly, nibbling at his lips whilst his hands stroked over his thighs. He wanted to touch and kiss everywhere, take in every aspect of the beautiful male before him. Taking his time he trailed his mouth down Christian's neck and collarbone, leaving small bites, he snuck a hand under the stockings to stroke his thigh. However, Kieran let out a cut-off squeak when he felt smooth, hairless skin. His eyes immediately snapped to meet Christian's and the other smiled shyly. He let his hand run further down the leg to find the rest was also the same. He let out a pleased noise at the feeling and continued to leave bite marks and kisses across the younger's skin back up to his face.  
  
"Oh, Christian you won't be leaving this bed anytime soon," Kieran growled against his lips. He swallowed down the moan the other let out in response. A string of pleas fell past Christian's lips as he desperately tried to rock his hips against Kieran's. With a whine, his hands came to rest on his shoulders and pulled their bodies even closer. The thin fabric didn't hide anything as their clothed crotches came together, the friction causing them both to moan. He was going to make the most out of this and never forget it either.


End file.
